So Much For My Happy Ending
by bri ght fading
Summary: It is a total JxK fanfic with a splash of all the other couples. R&R pennames harmonicprincess and shadowcatandiceman
1. Wow

**Summary: This is for all High School Musical lovers and you favor Jason Cross and Kelsi Neilson (as a couple…duh!). The first chapter is Kelsi's POV and the rest have no main POV. It starts out just as Troy gives Kelsi the game ball.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own High School Musical that belongs to Disney along with the characters and "We're all in this Together". I only own the plot line.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS**

"Composer, here's your ball; you deserve it…Playmaker."

As Troy handed me the ball and everyone cheered I wasn't quite sure what to do, then I felt someone behind me it turns out it was one of Troy's friends and my crush since like 6th grade, Jason Cross. The next thing I know my hat is off, his hands are over mine, and we shot the ball and made a basket. Then the drums started rolling and everyone started dancing and singing.

"**We're all in this Together"**

**Together, together, together everyone**

**Together, together, come on lets have some fun**

**Together, were there for each other every time**

**Together together come on lets do this right**

**Here and now its time for celebration**

**I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)**

**That all our dreams have no limitations**

**That's what it's all about**

**Everyone is special in their own way**

**We make each other strong (each other strong)**

**Were not the same **

**Were different in a good way**

**Together's where we belong**

**We're all in this together **

**Once we know**

**That we are **

**We're all stars **

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand **

**Hand in hand**

**Make our dreams come true**

**Together, together, together everyone**

**Together, together, come on lets have some fun**

**Together, were there for each other every time**

**Together together come on lets do this right**

**We're all here **

**And speaking out with one voice**

**We're going to rock the house (rock the house)**

**The party's on now everybody make some noise**

**Come on scream and shout**

**We've arrived because we stuck together**

**Champions one and all**

**We're all in this together **

**Once we know**

**That we are **

**We're all stars **

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand **

**Hand in hand**

**Make our dreams come **

**We're all in this together**

**When we reach**

**We can fly**

**Know inside**

**We can make it**

**We're all in this together **

**Once we see **

**There's a chance **

**That we have **

**And we take it**

**Wild cats sing along **

**Yeah, you really got it going' on**

**Wild cats in the house**

**Everybody say it now**

**Wild cats everywhere **

**Wave your hands up in the air**

**That's the way we do it**

**Let's get to it**

**Time to show the world**

**We're all in this together **

**Once we know**

**That we are **

**We're all stars **

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand **

**Hand in hand**

**Make our dreams come **

**We're all in this together**

**When we reach**

**We can fly**

**Know inside**

**We can make it**

**We're all in this together **

**Once we see **

**There's a chance **

**That we have **

**And we take it**

**Wild cats everywhere **

**Wave your hands up in the air**

**That's the way we do it **

**Let's get to it **

**Come on everyone!**

Afterwards I was waiting with Gabriella and Taylor for the boys to come out from changing I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was and it was none other than Jason Cross.

"I was…uh…wondering…if you would…uh…like…" he looked so cute when he said that or well tried to.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" I asked. He nodded, so I stood on my tiptoes because you know I'm the 'small person' (at least according to Chad) and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Yes!"

His kind of halfway smile went to a full bloom grin and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we started to kiss. 'Wow' was all I could possibly think.

Just then we heard whistling and broke apart to see Troy and Gabi, standing next to Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan, we both just looked at each other and blushed. Then he took my hand and we all walked out to our cars to go get ready for the AFTERPARTY.


	2. Getting Ready

**Summary: Ok I lied last time the beginning is Kelsi's POV and some is Jason's POV and then there is no stable POV.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot and James.**

**IMAGINARY-LINE- IMAGINARY-LINE- IMAGINARY-LINE- IMAGINARY-LI**

_Kelsi's POV_

Well as soon as I got home I ran straight upstairs to my room to find something to where, when my cell phone started ringing, I picked it up, looked at the caller-id. It was Gabi.

"Hello."

"Hey Kelsi, have you found anything to where?"

"No, I just got home."

"What? I've been home and I'm ready. Do you need help?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes, bye!"

"Bye!"

As soon as we finished I put the phone down and ran to my closet. I searched and searched, but I didn't find anything, so I went and sat on my bed to wait for Gabi. Then I heard a knock on the door, so I stood up walked over, opened it and there stood Gabi. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, a pink camisole with sequins at the top and a light red jacket and black sandals.

"I like your outfit."

"Thanks, I just got it, so let's go find something that Jason will be sure to love," Gabi said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into my closet and searched through everything.

"What about this tank top?" She asked as she held up a red tank top with white designs all over it, because you know wildcat colors are red and white.

"Okay," I replied.

Then she held up a pair of black denim jeans, "These?"

I nodded, grabbed the jeans, went to the bathroom and changed. I came out and she was standing there holding a pair of white flip flops with a some what heals. I took them from her and dropped them down to the ground and put them on.

"Hat or no hat?" I asked as I pointed to a set of hats, she shook her head no.

I shrugged and walked over to my mirror brushed my hair, put a light shade of lip gloss on, and turned to look at Gabi who then gave me a thumbs up. Then I grabbed my purse and phone and we walked down stairs. We sat on the couch and watched TV and waited for the boys to arrive.

_Jason's POV (same time as when girls were getting ready)_

I pulled up in the driveway and surprisingly there was only one car, so I guessed that no one was home. I got out walked up to the door which was unlocked, well there goes the idea that no one is home.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in.

"You don't have to yell I am right here," my older bro, James said from the couch. "So did you finally ask her?"

"Ask who what?"

"You know what I am talking about that girl, don't play dumb."

"Oh, that maybe and besides it's none of your business!" I yelled as I stormed upstairs to my room. When I reached my room I slammed the door and walked to my closet to find something to wear.

I looked through my closet and finally found something: a red polo button up with a white tee underneath, blue jeans, my usual white sneaks, and my lettermen jacket. I ran downstairs grabbed my wallet, keys, and headed out to the door towards my Mustang. (A/N: My favorite type of car) I got in sat down, put the keys in the ignition, and backed out of the driveway. Boy I don't think I could have been more nervous and the whole time my mind was on how stupid I looked when I was trying to ask her out. As I pulled up in her driveway I sighed because I was so freaking nervous.

_No Main POV_

Jason got out of his car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A tall woman who looked a lot like Kelsi, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Is Kelsi home?" he asked very nervously.

"Kelsi someone is at the door for you," she yelled into the house. Just then Kelsi and Gabriella walked to the door.

"I am here to escort two pretty ladies to a party," he said offering his arms to both of them which they gladly accepted.

"Kelsi, you look very nice," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Why thank you very much," she said as they made their way down the driveway. When they reached his car he opened the door for them and helped them in and shut the door and made his way over to the driver's side and got in. The ride over was very silent in a sort of awkward way. Then they pulled up to a two-story white house there was only like three cars there.

"Troy asked us to get here early," Jason stated as he got out and made his way over to open the doors for the girls. Then the three made their way up to the door and rang the bell and Mrs. Bolton answered.

"Hi kids come on in Troy is in the living room," Mrs. Bolton said as she pointed to Troy who was running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Yo, bro chill what's up with you?" asked Jason as he stopped Troy from running around like a crazed maniac.

"Nothing just that I want everything to be perfect," Troy said while he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Its fine don't worry about it baby," Gabi said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Okay," replied Troy.


	3. Afterparty

**Summary: No specific POV. People are starting to arrive and Troy is still freaking out and Chad and Gabi are trying to comfort him.**

**It is kind of short.**

**IMAGINARY-LINE- IMAGINARY-LINE- IMAGINARY-LINE- IMAGINARY-LINE- IMAGINARY-LINE- IMAGINARY-LINE- IMAGINARY-LINE- IMAGINARY-LINE-**

Well, people are starting to arrive and Troy is still freaking out, so Gabi and Chad are trying to calm him down and eventually do. Sharpay and Zeke are dancing to the music. Taylor and Chad are making out on the couch. Troy and Gabi are talking. Kelsi and Jason are also talking. Then Troy gets an idea (OMG lol) to play a game.

"Hey, everyone how about we play a game?" he asked trying to shout over everyone.

"Cool! Like what?" Chad asked as him and Taylor stopped kissing.

"How about truth or dare?" Troy said.

A wave of cools and okay's swept the room as everyone got in a big circle in the living room.

"Well Troy, because it was your idea you go first," said Gabi as Troy wrapped his arm around her.

"Alright, Chad truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…walk around in your boxers the rest of the game."

"Troy, come on man…"

"Dude you have to."

"Fine," he sighed and took off his pants, and everyone just busted out laughing.

"Okay my turn. Taylor truth or dare?" asked Chad looking down at his now unhappy girlfriend.

"Truth," she wanted to avoid crazy dares.

"Is it true that you used to like Ryan?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay geesh," said Chad trying to calm his now very angry girlfriend.

"Tay, your turn."

"Okay, Jason truth or dare?" Taylor asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go the rest of the game without your shirt," she said quite proud of her self.

He did it no problem.

"Tay, you really need to work on your dares," Chad stated sort of bluntly.

The game continued until everyone had left except 'the gang'. They were all going to stay the night because Troy's parents were out of town and they said that they could stay over as long as nothing happened and they kept the house clean. So the guys and girls separated to change into their pajamas and regroup downstairs. The guys all came down in sweatpants and the girls in t-shirts and shorts. So they all sat in a circle the boys sat Indian style, arms around their girlfriends, who were laying their heads downs on the boy's shoulders.


End file.
